


Drive

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Out for a drive.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, May 13th, 2018, 'Moonlight Drive'

"It survived!"

"Somehow," Athrun replied, smiling. "I was surprised myself."

Kira laughed and and opened the passenger door of Athrun's car. He hadn't entirely forgotten about it, but he hadn't expected Athrun to pull up in it, either. When Athrun had asked him if he wanted to go out for a night drive, Kira had expected... Well, he'd expected something different, anyway. They'd talked so much - over wobbly video, over text, over emails, and the occasional hand-written letter in a package of goodies - that Kira was surprised Athrun hadn't mentioned the car. But it was a little thing, in a way.

He settled into the seat, closing the door and buckling himself in. The night was warm and moonlit and the sort of night they'd always enjoyed before. Kira was sure the car had to have racked up the kilometers since...

The new tunnel to the main island was open and Kira was sure they'd have to bring it back, but they managed to catch the last ferry for their way over. There was barely a breeze, even out on the water, but Kira knew that was a trap. It would probably rain at some point, obscuring the bright, just-waning moon. Athrun would have to put the top up on the car and turn on the wipers; that had happened so many times that Kira was sure he'd know Athrun's grumbling line by line.

"I hope it doesn't rain..."

Kira couldn't help laughing. Some things, thankfully, never changed.


End file.
